Why Halloween?
by Maranni123
Summary: Bad title, I know. Bumblebee wonders why humans celebrate Halloween. But when he sees Sam in his Halloween costume, he really couldn't care less why the huumans celebrate Halloween as long as Sam keeps the costume. BeexSam! WARNING! SLASH! Enjoy.


Little Halloween Thingy  
By: Maranni123

Disclaimer: Well guys, I know this is in no way related to "Separation" and this is short and I should really be working on "Separation", I had to do this for Halloween. Oh! And from November 1st to November 30th, I'll be working on NaNoWriMo, which is the National Novel Writing Month. It's not just for fun; it's also for my grade. So, even though you guys might flame me within an inch of my life, I'm sorry for not working on "Separation". I own nothing and I never will. Sad Face. ^_^ Enjoy!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Bumblebee honestly couldn't understand Halloween. Humans dressing up in costumes and going door to door in order to receive candy made from artificial flavors and sugars. It didn't make much sense to the Autobot, who researched the holiday and found that Halloween was originally founded by the Celts, who lived 2,000 years ago in the area that is now Ireland, the United Kingdom, and northern France, who celebrated their new year on November 1. This day, according to the World Wide Web, marked the end of summer and the harvest and the beginning of the dark, cold winter, a time of year that was often associated with human death.

The Celts believed that on the night before the New Year, the boundary between the worlds of the living and the dead became blurred. They celebrated the night of October 31, when it was believed that the ghosts of the dead returned to earth. In addition to causing trouble and damaging crops, the Celts thought that the presence of the otherworldly spirits made it easier for the Druids, or Celtic priests, to make predictions about the future. For a people entirely dependent on the volatile natural world, these prophecies were an important source of comfort and direction during the long, dark winter. To commemorate the event, Druids built huge sacred bonfires, where the people gathered to burn crops and animals as sacrifices to the Celtic deities. During the celebration, the Celts wore costumes, typically consisting of animal heads and skins, and attempted to tell each other's fortunes. When the celebration was over, they re-lit their hearth fires, which they had extinguished earlier that evening, from the sacred bonfire to help protect them during the coming winter.

Having found this information, Bumblebee wondered how a sacred tradition that celebrated protecting crops and the living from the dead had turned into a holiday where children dressed in costumes and received candy. 'Humans,' Bumblebee mused as he waited outside Sam Witwicky's house for the young man. 'Are very confusing.' Sam had insisted on dressing up on Halloween and, though Bumblebee swore it was against his will, the yellow Autobot had dressed up too. After much begging and pleading, Ratchet had painted him black with fake blood streaming from his doors. Ratchet had called him crazy, but Sam seemed to enjoy his new paint job and seeing the young man smile was all Bumblebee could ask for.

Bumblebee's engines purred softly as his mind wandered to his sweet, sweet Sam. It had been at least a year since the two had admitted their feelings for each other, the love building up in Bumblebee's Spark still felt fresh and new. Oddly enough, when Sam and Bumblebee had told the rest of the Autobots about their relationship, they had been very supportive. Ironhide and Ratchet even had a bet going. Who would tell the other first. Ironhide won the bet, seeing that Bumblebee was the first one to tell Sam how he felt about him, and for the rest of that week, Ratchet was forced to give Ironhide a full body wax massage. Bumblebee rumbled as he laughed silently. Ratchet had been so upset with Sam. "You humans are supposed to be based on your emotions! You're supposed to be ruled be your heart! You humans are always falling over each other, bearing your souls! But the one time I make a bet on it, you have to go and hide your feelings!"

Bumblebee sighed happily, the image of Ratchet fuming still printed in his processors. "Bee? What do you think?" Instantly pulled from his thoughts, Bumblebee focused on the form in front of him and his Spark froze. His mind stopped. There was Sam, dressed in form-fitting, skin tight leather pants and a loose white long sleeve shirt. Strapped to his hip, a long pointed sword was connected to his belt, which hung from his hips. Sharp pointed black boots and a tight black bandana; Sam was dressed as a sexy pirate. Receiving no response from his guardian, Sam frowned slightly and twisted to one side, eyeing his outfit. "Bee? Bumblebee? Do you not like it? I mean, Mikaela said you would…"

Suddenly, Sam was unable to speak. Bumblebee's holoform was pinning him to the hood of the car, the holograms lips pressed hard against his. Sam moaned softly as he felt Bumblebee's hands travel up his body to his shoulders, then back down to his hips, where they stayed, toying with his shirt. "Bee…" "_Mmm, to my surprise, I can't believe my eyes. You look so hot, you're making my temperature rise_." Sam managed a weak laugh before he let out another moan. "Mikaela said you would like it but I didn't think you'd like it _this_ much." Bumblebee didn't bother to answer. Sam's neck was way too important at the moment. Sam moaned again, then chuckled as he felt Bumblebee's hands start to pull on his shirt. "Bee. We needed to get going soon. Everyone's expecting us at your base."

Sam, Mikaela, and Will had convinced the Autobot's to having a Halloween party at the Autobot's base. Everyone would be waiting for them. Bumblebee shook his head and finally tore himself away from Sam to give him a smirk. Though he still used the radio to communicate, bumblebee's voice was getting better. "They won't…miss us Sam." He still had to pause in between words and his British accent was hidden by mechanical whirls and hisses, but Sam loved his voice. The young man let out another laugh. "Bee. We have to…to…ohhhh…" Bumblebee smirked and pressed his lips against Sam's collar bone again. It was Sam's one true weakness. His collar was very sensitive and every time Bumblebee gave it any attention, Sam was putty in his hands. "Sam…we should stay…let's go…to your room…" Sam was helpless to protest, even as Bumblebee's holoform scooped him up bridal style and hurried him inside his house. But then again, Sam didn't really care.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Where's Sam and Bumblebee?" Mikaela, dressed as a dead bride, frowned as she looked around the Autobot's base. Seeing Will, dressed as a prison inmate, and Ironhide, who had a skull painted onto his hood, she hurried over to them. "Will, Ironhide, have you seen Bumblebee and Sam?" Will frowned. "Sorry Mikaela. I haven't seen them all night." From behind the captain, Ironhide let out a deep laugh. Mikaela gave him a look. "Ironhide. What are you hiding from us?" Ironhide laughed again. "Tell me Mikaela, what is Sam dressing as tonight?" Mikaela thought for moment before her face lit up. "Oh!" Then Ironhide watched, amused, as Mikaela's expression turned from understanding to a mixture of horror and amusement. "Oh…" Ironhide couldn't stop laughing. Will though, frowned and looked from Mikaela, who looked like she was about to burst out laughing, and to Ironhide, who was laughing so hard that the floor underneath them started to shake. "What? Why isn't Sam and Bumblebee here?"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A/N: And that was my part for Halloween this year. Yes, I understand that I need to work on "Separation' and I promise that I will. I've found a job and I'm working hard to get some down time in my senior year so please do not flame me my reviewers. I'm on the case. Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
